


Chocolate pudding 巧克力布丁

by NewLifeCrisis, Popunicorn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it's sweet and heart warming trust me, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 完结
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLifeCrisis/pseuds/NewLifeCrisis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popunicorn/pseuds/Popunicorn
Summary: 配对：Percival Graves 中心、Graves/Newt/Graves无差简介：Percival获救了，然而他仍面临着许多其他的问题。其中包括创伤后精神厌食症。所有人企图帮助他或是说服他吃些东西，有一个人做到了。





	Chocolate pudding 巧克力布丁

[b]  
Tina[/b]

 

作为搜救Percival Graves行动小组的一员，Tina亲眼目睹了被囚禁在皇后区的一间废弃烂尾楼里的Percival所处的糟糕境地。Graves在没有任何食物和水的情况下整整坚持了十天。Tina这辈子都不会忘记那件噩梦般的房间里她上司的样子- 淤青遍布，伤痕累累，满身污血的瘫倒在牢房底部阴湿的地面上。他瘦骨嶙峋，突出的肋骨和盆骨十分明显；它们狰狞得仿佛要从内而外撕扯争破他的皮肤一样。

在MACUSA的医疗翼，Tina连同救援小组的其他人一起焦急地等待了几个小时；他们迫切地希望能听到任何关于他们上司的最新情况。营救现场的治疗师说天花板上渗透滴落下来的少量雨水勉勉强强帮助Graves捡回了一条命，他脱水得十分严重。主治治疗师告诉Tina一行人营养不良是目前影响医疗进度最大的问题。Graves几乎减掉了他之前三分之一的体重。Tina听着医嘱，心中越来越担忧；那天她很晚才离开医疗翼，心中后悔自己的团队没有早一点找到Graves。

Tina内心的愧疚促使她一次又一次的之身探望Graves。她经常纠缠治疗师们，企图从他们口中套出更多关于Graves康复情况的细节。然而就算是最有经验的医疗师在谈到Graves部长的病情时声音中也不免透露出忧虑。虽然部长现在神志清醒，但是治疗任然十分有难度；因为他的身体状况被长期的饥饿状态严重削弱。简单来说，光靠魔药治疗是远远不够的，这种匮乏营养的身体情况大大影响到了治愈魔咒的作用以及康复的进度。问题是每次他们企图让Graves进食后，他从来没有成功让食物待在肚子里直到消化。Tina害怕在终于救出被监禁的部长以后，他会因为一些荒谬的原因死在他们自己人的手里。这个想法蚕食着她的大脑，Tina飞奔回家开始准备食物。

当Tina慎重的打开Graves病房的房门时，她惊喜地发现他还醒着。事实上，如果不是他睁开而眼睛以及上下浮动的单薄胸口，她完全会把他当成一具死尸。他的脸带着一种不自然的灰白色，他看上去甚至更瘦了。

“Goldstein”他沙哑的声音猛地将Tina一把拉回了现实“你怎么来了？”

“哦，对了，那个，我听说您吃不下东西。所以我觉得，或许，我应该带一些家常菜来给您换换口味。”Tina结结巴巴的解释着一边打开她带过来的一个小汤锅。

“你给我做了吃的？”他的声音里带着明显的疲惫，然而仍掺着一丝难以置信。  
“当然了，头儿！鸡肉汤面[sup]1[/sup] ，这是我妈妈的配方。我和Queenie生病的时候她总是给我们做这个，所以我觉得它也能帮把你治好的。”Tina说着，因为和上司分享一则童年轶事而稍稍感到不安。

“Tina,让你费心了。我非常感谢，只是我现在真的不饿，”Graves的声音依旧沙哑，他的胃记起了最近一次企图进食的经历而痛苦地缩成了一团。

“拜托了！头儿，你最起码得尝一下。”Tina激动地恳求着，“大家都好担心您！我们不能忍受在好不容易找到您以后再次失去您了！”

看到自己下属脸上的忧虑和泛着泪花的眼角，Percival很快就被说服了，最起码只尝一口。

“好吧，Tina”他退让了。

Tina的脸听到这话后马上就被点亮了，她小心地扶着他坐起来，用勺子慢慢地喂他。Tina最初的拘谨全部都被暂时忽略了。他吃的非常慢，当喂到第五勺的时候他的脸色变得十分难看。

“Tina，我不…”他剧烈的咳嗦起来，用一只枯瘦的手捂住了嘴。傲罗的敏捷反射还是没能来得及让Tina第一时间给他递上任何容器来清空胃袋里少得可怜的食物。Tina迅速合上了汤锅，并把它漂移到竟可能远离Graves的地方，以杜绝任何让他感到恶心的味道。激烈的反应结束后，Tina为他倒了一杯水漱口。Graves瘫倒在一个舒服一些的姿势里闭上了眼睛，他努力平复自己的呼吸。

Tina向这个可怜的病人投去了担忧的眼神，不知所措的摆弄着自己大衣的袖子，过了一会她终于小声的嘟囔道：“我…不…对不起，我不应该逼您的。”

“没关系Tina，这不怪你，你只是想要帮我而已。然而我，我非常感谢任何你为我做过的事。”他鼓励道，然而Tina依旧看起来想要反驳，所以他接着说道：“另外你做的汤尝起来十分美味，我可以确定你母亲会很骄傲的。”

他尽量使自己的语气听起来足够宽慰人心，事实上在Tina急促地想要笑一下却被泪水打断时，他极度怀疑自己做到了那一点。

注释:

[sup]1.[/sup]Chicken noodle soup：一种鸡汤带小段意面的热菜，被认为拥有治疗感冒的奇效，是帮助病人康复的经典菜。

 

[b]  
Queenie[/b]

Tina从医疗翼晚归的那天晚上，Queenie在感受到她强烈的担忧后就立刻被惊醒了。

“哦Teenie，他的情况真的很糟糕是不是？”Queenie柔声细语地问道一边将她的姐妹揽入一个温暖的怀抱，“你知道这不是你的错，甜心，另外治疗师们也说过他会康复的，对不对？你需要等一等，给他一点时间。”

“可是Queenie你是没有看见他的样子！”Tina将哭声埋进妹妹的肩膀里“我不能什么都不做，放任他这样虚弱下去，最起码我得试着做点什么可以帮到他的。”

“我理解Teenie，在经历过那些以后，Graves先生不应受到更多的伤害了。”Queenie轻柔地安慰着，一个想法渐渐在她脑海中成型，“也许我应该试着给他煮点什么，有一个时蔬汤的方子我一直都想做做看。”

Tina抬起头，妹妹的话让她突然看到了希望，她惊呼到：“哦Queenie，你真的愿意为他做这个吗？我知道如果你用心去做，没有人可以拒绝你精湛的厨艺。”

“当然了，亲爱的！”Queenie开心地笑了“Graves先生是个好人，我也清楚你十分敬重他。Teenie你不用担心，我会想办法做出他能吃下去的东西。”

Queenie循着医疗翼曲折的走廊，她保养得当的双手里小心地端着一罐特制的蔬菜汤。可惜Tina这次没有办法和她一起来探望Graves先生，她正忙着处理Grindelwald 弄出的一堆烂摊子。Queenie到达病房的时候，正好遇到做例行检查的治疗师退出来。

“表皮外伤都已经恢复得很好了，现在按照麻鸡的说法你需要“静养”，这样更严重的伤口才有时间愈合，我们会尽快帮助您恢复到之前的状态。”治疗师一边叮嘱一边为Graves更换新的绷带，他在临走前留下了一瓶魔药。

Queenie站在门边默默地听着医嘱，她所处的位置正好可以看见卧床的男人，神色疲惫的拿起那瓶魔药，他的手在颤抖。就在此刻，Queenie毫无遮拦的看到了Graves先生被伤害的程度，她理解了为何Tina总是担惊受怕的。距离他的获救已经两个星期了，然而用“憔悴”来形容她面前的这个男人依然是过于乐观了。虽然他的身体状态可以说是极端糟糕，但是对摄魂取念者来说，他的精神屏障依旧是坚不可摧的。

“Goldstein小姐，”他的声音把神游天外的Queenie拽了回来“什么风把你吹过来了？”

“下午好，Graves先生！”Queenie愉快的打着招呼，无视内心的沉重感，她试着让自己看着更雀跃一些“Tina一直都很关心你的情况，所以我也决定掺一脚，我给你带了一些我亲手做的蔬菜汤。”

Graves的神色显现出了一抹转眼即逝的疲惫和厌烦，“对于你的关心我感激不尽，不过我能确定Goldstein已经告知过你她试着让我进食的惨痛经历了。”

“是的，我知道。不过这次我准备的是纯蔬菜的清汤，应该更容易消化一些。”她柔声说道。

“Goldstein小姐，我真的并不打算更进一步的在我下属面前失态。”他神色沮丧的抗议着。

“哦，不过我并不是你的下属，亲爱的！你不需要在我面前保持形象。来，尝尝味道；如果Tina听到你一口都不愿意试一下的话她会伤心的。”Queenie依旧坚持，她在床边为来访者准备的椅子上坐下。这让她和Graves视线相撞，Queenie使出了浑身解数摆出最让人无法抗拒的狗狗眼。Graves无声的抗议在Queenie不断的施压下完全崩塌了，他顺从地点了点头，毕竟蔬菜汤的确闻起来不错。

“哦，那真是太棒了，亲爱的！”Queenie高兴地宣布，她挥了挥魔杖将汤盛好安放在他面前的小桌板上，她还顺手把餐巾小心地塞到了他睡衣的衣领上。他原本苍白的脸因为这些小细节不好意思的红了，不过他并没有说什么，内心悄悄的接受了来自Queenie充满母爱的小动作；他盛起了一勺汤送到嘴边。

Graves在感受到那股熟悉的，但是可以忍受的反胃感之前成功的喝下了半碗清汤，然而他不得不停下。他真诚地再次跟Queenie道谢，然后躺了下来。享受着很久不曾经历的胃里有东西的舒服感觉。Queenie留了下来跟他聊天，和他分享办公室里的小八卦，不知不觉地一个小时就过去了。二人都很理想得认为这次他真正吃进去东西了，直到治疗师带着其他几例魔药回到了病房。Percival很清楚他必须服下这些多的离谱的药剂，他强迫自己咽下了那些味道可怕的液体。然而，超过三例药剂后，他已经变小的胃很不舒服得被撑满了，他一把夺过了现在常备在床边的陶瓷缸，时间刚刚好够让他把好不容易吃下去的午饭吐掉。

“嘘嘘嘘，甜心，没事了。”Queenie轻声安慰着，轻柔地在一阵阵起伏的抽搐中按摩着他的脊背；他肩膀和脊梁上的骨头像匕首一样，几乎能透过衣服划伤她的手，戳人的触感并不让人内心宽慰。

“Q..Queenie”他气喘吁吁，喉咙里都是烧灼感，“我很抱歉我浪费了你用心准备的饭菜。你真的很有烹饪天赋。”他重重的倒回了床上，明显用光了所有的体力，没有力气再坐起来了。他现在浑身疼极了，实在是没有办法抵抗Queenie凑上来的轻柔带着安慰意味的触摸。

“不不，Graves先生，你不用担心。”她一边掏出手绢一边安慰道 “Tina和我做这些是因为我们关心你，亲爱的，我们只是希望你能快点恢复。你现在快点休息吧，甜心，我们会想办法的。”

Queenie温暖的手握着他自己的手，在这个宽慰的触感下他昏昏沉沉的睡着了。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------6.12 更新---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[b]  
Jacob[/b]

接下来的几周里，如果 Queenie再来探视，治疗师就调整了Graves服药的时间，以便给他足够时间间隔去消化清汤，那是他唯一可以吃下去的东西。现在他可以保持不再往下减体重了，不过这远远不足以支持他长回自己失去的重量；他需要更有营养的固体食物。每周在Jacob新开业的烘培坊里，Queenie都会把所有事情一股脑地倾诉给Jacob。

“我真的不知道下一步该怎么做了，Jacob，”她沮丧地说：“他还是没有恢复一点体重，我可以确信再这样下去他闻到汤的味道都会吐的。“

虽然Jacob不曾和真的Percival Graves见过面，但是他可以推测出一个让Goldstein姐妹们这么操心的男人人品肯定不坏。这么想着，他建议Queenie下次再去探望Graves先生的时候带一些他烤的面包。

“哦Jacob，亲爱的，你真的愿意吗？”Queenie开心地笑了起来，“我相信你做的任何东西都让人无法抗拒。”

Jacob 听到了爱人的赞美有些不好意思，他一再和Queenie保证自己会为姐妹们的盟友烤出最完美的面包。

就算Jacob 看起来完全和周围环境格格不入，并且面带尴尬之色，Queenie还是成功的带着他混进了MACUSA的病房里。她愉快的推开了Graves先生的房门，貌似已经不再为里面的人憔悴的模样而过于紧张了。

“Graves先生早上好！你今天感觉怎么样？我今天想让你认识一个对我很重要的人。”她说明来意之后把Jacob引进了房间里。

一些文件平铺在Graves的床上，散落的堆放着，他从正在审阅的公文里抬起头。Jacob终于能够有机会仔细端详真正的Percival Graves。经过之前和Grindelwald的交锋， Jacob还真是有些害怕再次见到那张脸，然而眼前的人和冒充者毫无相似之处。一方面是因为真的Percival Graves体型明显过瘦；更重要的另一方面是他冲Queenie问好时，眼睛里透露出的温暖善意是冒充者所没有的。

“Queenie，这该不会正好是Jacob Kowakski那个本应该在事故后被抹消记忆的麻鸡吧。”Graves的语气里带着很轻柔的不认同；无视治疗师的建议，他显然最近一直都在更近案件的进度。

“嗯，这个嘛，的确是他。他们是抹掉了他的记忆，不过Jacob他再次见到我的时候，他就把什么都记起来啦。Graves先生，事实上Jacob什么都没有做错啊!”Queenie解释道，她眼神里带着恳求。

“我明白了，不过呢，碰巧我现在也并没什么权利把Kowalski先生怎么样；再说了就我现在的状态，天知道我之后还会不会记得我见过他呢，谁会信呢？”Graves淘气地说：“另外我和你说过多少次你可以叫我Percival，拜托了？”

“哦，先生…咳咳，我是说Percival，谢谢你！”Queenie惊呼着，激动的冲上去搂住了他消瘦的肩膀。“哦对了，你得尝尝Jacob给你带来的东西。快，亲爱的，告诉Percival你给他做了什么！”

“哦好的，其实也不是什么特别复杂的东西；一方白面包而已，我把配方改进的比较清淡，容易消化一些。”突然被推到聚光灯下，Jacob有些不好意思。刚刚出炉的面包还热气腾腾；他打开了冒着热气的烘焙纸，一股麦子的清香立马弥漫了整个病房，盖过了病房里消毒水的刺鼻气味。这成功刺激了Graves的食欲，然而他的自尊心不允许他轻易接受来自别人的慷慨。

“Kowalski先生，劳您费心了。我希望Goldstein姐妹们没有把我的病情形容的过于严重，给你带来麻烦。”Percival拘谨地说，“面包看起来非常美味，我也真心感激您愿意为我抽出时间，可惜我不能收下。你还是把它带回去和Tina 还有 Queenie分享吧。”

“Percival！这可是Jacob专门给你做的！因为他和我们一样都很关心你！”Queenie固执的反击，她甜蜜的声音里捎带愠色，“你不可以尝都不尝就跟他道谢！”

Jacob把一只手安慰性的搭在了她的肩膀上，他清了清喉咙，接着转过来对Graves说：“我明白您习惯什么事都自己一个人扛，对您来说接受别人的帮助和关心会有些不习惯，特别是来自我这样的一个陌生人。但是在看到了Tina 和Queenie有多么在乎您，Graves先生，我认为您是一位值得得到更多善意的人。在所有付出和牺牲之后，这个世界反馈给您的东西太少了。如果我恰恰可以帮助到一个在困境中挣扎的好人，这一点也不麻烦。”Jacob摸了摸自己的后颈，友善的微笑着；Queenie听到了这番话，钦佩的望向了她的爱人。

另一边，Percival因为第一次经历这样直接抛给他的善心美意而手足无策。他摆弄了好一会儿手中的文件企图缓解自己的尴尬；最后他把文件整齐的摞好，安放在床头柜上。他再一次向来探望的二人致谢，但是这次语气里透露着一丝于他形象不符的羞涩。最后他同意试着吃一小片面包。Queenie把一支笔变成了面包刀，将刀递给了Jacob；他立马为Percival切下了一片松软的面包，又为Queenie和自己切下了厚厚的一片。

对Percival来说尝试固体食物是极大的挑战。他一小口一小口的吃的很慢，每一口都咀嚼的很细致。几乎调动上了所有的意志力，最终咽下那一整片面包。虽然吃得小心谨慎，他依然在吃完那片面包后立刻感到了恶心。他咽了几口唾液企图压下上涌的反胃感，因为他不想让Queenie担心更别说冒犯到自己的新相识。

在吃完自己的那份面包以后，Queenie不得不离开去上班，但是她坚持让Jacob留下来陪Graves。“你们要好好相处。”亲了亲他们的脸颊，她一抹淡粉色的身影一晃离开了病房。

在意识到男人的神情变化后，Jacob关切的问：“Graves先生你感觉还好吗？实在是很抱歉如果Queenie和我把你逼得太紧了。” 

“没事，”Percival 吐出了几个字，他尽可能得把呼吸放浅“没关系，我很好，真的，”他再次确认，放任胃里抽搐的痛感席卷全身。他尽力对抗胃里一阵阵的恶心，不断地在心里提醒自己：我需要这些卡路里。然而这注定是一场失败的抗争。

Jacob飞快的将那个陶瓷缸递到Graves颤抖的手边，他平静的说: “嘿，难受的话就吐出来吧，没有关系。我跟你保证我绝对不会生气，这次就算了，以后我们可以再试。”他把自己温暖的手搭放在年长者骨感的背上，这一点点压力足以绷断Percival脑中绷紧的弦。Jacob的手从头到尾一直稳稳的扶着他，然而他的善良的心却因为眼前的场景抽痛的颤抖着。

Percival终于从一阵阵的呕吐反射中缓解过来，他喝了一小口Jacob为他倒的水，面露恳求的望向烘焙师：“请你不要告诉Queenie，”他的声音因为胃酸的侵蚀而沙哑，“她一定会非常失望的。”

“哦，不不不，不是这样的。她和Tina，还有我只是希望你能快点把身体养好。她永远不会因为这种事情而生你的气。不过你别担心，我不会告诉她的，但是条件是你得允许我们继续带食物过来。”Jacob 微笑着，企图缓解Percival内心的沮丧。

Percival近一周来第一次笑了起来：“成交。”

 

[color=Red]-----------------------------------------------------------------7月12号更新-----------------------------------------------------------[/color]

 

[b]  
Seraphina[/b]

Graves的治疗进入了第三周，情况突然急转向下。他身上最严重的伤口发生了感染，那条创口从左肩膀横跨整个上半身，一直绵延到他右侧的肋骨。在使用了大量的魔药和治愈魔咒之后，感染的伤口已经被控制，情况不再致命。[sup]2[/sup] 然而感染引起的发烧让他经常感到头晕和恶心。尽管Tina, Queenie 和Jacob 在帮助他恢复进食的伟大事业上稍有成效，然而一切似乎又回到了原点。他甚至没有办法咽下医疗室准备的被稀释过多的汤。

Seraphina Picquery是一个有要务在身的女人，她一直抽不开身来探望Graves，以致于他们最近的一次见面还是在Graves录口供的时候。然而她仍无时无刻都在关注Graves的情况，在听到病情的加重以后； Seraphina立即取消了自己下午的行程安排，以便和她最亲近的老朋友叙叙旧，她从没有意识到二人迟来的相处时间竟显得格外珍贵。

当她终于站到Percival面前的时候，她挫败地感到和他们上次见面比起来，他看起来并没有实际上的好转。她第一时间想到要找出负责Graves的治疗师好好质问一番，并且严厉要求他认真对待自己的工作。在压下这股冲动后，她仔细端详Graves的睡颜，从他的眉宇间似乎也看出了好转的迹象。尽管发烧引起的潮红还没有退去，他的脸色依旧苍白的有些可怕，然而最初脸上透出的惨灰色已经消失了。就算是这些微乎及微的转变也着实让Seraphina松了一口气。他仍是让人揪心的瘦，但是不再是骷髅一般骇人的模样了，最起码他看着是长了一些肉，希望那不是层层绷带包裹下产生的错觉。

她小心地把他额头上有些过长了的头发从脸上拨开。但是这个轻柔的动作还是把他惊醒了，睫毛疑惑得振抖着，他发出了一声疲惫的呻吟。

“嗯，Sera…?”他喃喃到，还没有马上恢复平日里的警觉。

“对，我在这儿，Perce，”她深情的答到：“你怎么知道是我？”

“我认出了你的香水味。哦等等，你为什么在这里。Sera,出事了吗？”他的语气越发的严肃，尽管他的眼神还因为高热而有些迷离。

“放轻松Percival，什么事都没有。”Seraphina笑了，作为她工作上的左膀右臂，Percival看起来还在为那个屡次让他失望的国会操心。

“我只是想见见你，小傻瓜。”

Percival的身体依旧紧绷着，他语气严肃而平静的陈述到：“你的首要之务并不是把时间浪费在探视我这个病人身上，你肯定忙的都没有时间睡觉，Sera你应该把这块空闲时间用来休息。”

Seraphina发出了一种不雅的吸气声，她皱了皱鼻子打断了他的自我贬低：“嘿，Percival Graves我料你不敢因为我抽出时间来见你而教训我；你可不配来告诉我什么时候应该休息，因为你才是那个圣诞节都要留着加班的工作狂。”她把声音放柔了下来：“先不管这些，我很担心你，所以也集中不了精力工作，我想来见你。”

Percival一声不吭的将眉头皱了起来。过了一会，Seraphina开始怀疑他是不是觉得哪里疼，当她正要叫人来的时候，Percival开口了：“我真是受不了所有人都在担心我。Tina, Queenie，安全部的所有人每天都他妈的带食物来给我！结果是他们会更不安，因为我没有办法吃下那些东西，Sera, 这让我感到很内疚！现在因为我的缘故，甚至连你也没有办法专心工作！！为什么你们要受影响，为什么大家不能就把这个事放下，让我一个人静静！！！”他气喘吁吁，似乎刚刚的一大段大声抱怨已经让他累坏了。

“闹够了？”Seraphina扬起了一边眉毛。

他安静的点了点头，清了清嗓子企图缓解喉咙里的不适。她轻挥魔杖用魔法召唤来了一杯水递到他的面前，并且扶他坐了起来。

“听我说Percival，有件事你必须明白---- Goldsteins姐妹还有你手下的傲罗们尊敬你，你在他们眼中是一种力量的象征，更是他们精神上的支持。他们眼看着你躺在这里而无能为力，自然会紧张；我相信在这一点上你也感同身受。无论你接不接受，能不能理解，我们都很关心你Perce。并且我们还需要很长一段时间才能对我们之前工作上出现的大疏忽释怀----我们没有尽早发现他不是你。”

她叹了一口气，继续说道：“虽然你说过你不怪我们，但是我们还是因为这事…咱们姑且把它称作“工作细节上的疏忽”而感到懊悔，希望我们的歉意能够用关心你，骚扰你，使出浑身解数让你从新振作起来的方式来达到。我们都做到了这一步，你是唯一可以选择是否接受这份道歉的人。我只请求Perce你可以设身处地的想，试着理解我们的感受，好吗？”

因为幼时爱称在对话中的频繁出现，Percival着实借着机会发了一顿牢骚，不过他最后还是同意再对安全部的好同事们耐心一些。

“这就对。” Seraphina故意装出了一副领导派头“那既然我们都聊到这个话题，我也就直说了---我听说你最近又吃不下去东西了是吗？”

“我的天啊，Sera，拜托了”Percival抱怨道：“求你饶了我吧，我已经感觉够难受的了，你还要强迫我喝碗汤是吗？”

“这个嘛，我能确定你还没有尝试过我这个办法。”她笑着突然变出了一根长条硬糖，为了勾起他的兴趣甚至还使用了一些不必要的火花魔法来加剧这一幕的戏剧性。“我妈妈怀我弟弟的时候就经常吸硬糖块或者棒棒糖，她说这有效得缓解了晨吐。我觉得你可以试试看，毕竟你也需要摄取更多的卡路里。”

她把鲜红的樱桃口味糖果伸到了他的嘴边，停在那里等他去接。Percival稍稍犹豫了一下，他狡黠地笑了：“哦Sera, 在你要求我[b]吸[/b]你任何玩意儿之前，你是不是应该先请我吃顿晚饭，多了解一下对方。”

她翻了一个大大的白眼，脸上的笑意却压制不住。看到Percival还有精力开玩笑让她安心了不少：“求你啦Percival，给点面子嘛。”

这下Percival没办法固执了，主席女士不应该低声下气地求人，特别是求他。他慢慢地含住了糖果的前端，犹豫的舔了一口。但事与愿违，就在大脑分辨出甜味的下一秒，他感受到了一股强烈的意愿要去除舌面上樱桃的味道。他飞快地撤开，双手捂住嘴，试图吐出胃里莫须有的水果；他干呕了好一会，他的胃才后知后觉的意识到自己其实空空如也，什么都没有。

Seraphina立即处理掉了糖果，她坐到了Percival的床沿上，带着对挚友遭遇的心痛，她伸出温暖的双臂环住了他颤抖的双肩，毫不在意自己的动作是否弄坏了她的塔夫绸[sup]3[/sup]礼服 。她按摩着老友的背直到他平静下来，接着她轻轻拉过对方的头，让他靠在自己的颈窝里。

“我很抱歉，Percy，” 她柔声说，接着调侃道：“我就知道水果硬糖不和你的口味，或许我应该买黑咖啡口味的。”

“对，或许你应该买的。” Percival虚弱的笑了笑，主席身上香水的清新味道抚平了他的感官，他闭上了眼睛，放任睡意袭来。

 

[b][sup]2[/sup]《神奇动物》故事发生于1926年，在1945年青霉素开始批量生产之前感染是致命。世界第一次大战中有更多士兵死于伤口感染而不是正面交战。[/b]  
[b]  
[sup]3[/sup]塔夫绸折皱后易产生永久性折痕，因此不宜折叠和重压，常用卷筒式包装。故现代塔夫绸高定礼服多为一次性，穿完就丢也无法清洗。[/b]

[b]Newt[/b]

在Goldstein姐妹和Jacob的帮助下，Percival 渐渐重拾了他对寡淡食物的接受力。随着炎症的愈合，他的精神也有了很大的好转。为了尽力配合治疗，他会毫无怨言地把别人递到他的手上的食物吃掉，尽管被囚禁期间精神和肉体上的双重压力把他的食欲完完全全毁掉了。他挫败地意识到，他事实上这么久以来都没有真正重获对饥饿感的认知他已经有很长一段时间没有主动对食物产生兴趣了。

幸运的是之前的谈话已经让他想开了，Percival不再因为他的身体需要时间来疗养而心烦意乱，他明白对待自己也要像对待别人一样有耐心。千篇一律的时光就这样一天一天流逝，过于平静的生活麻木了人的神经；某一天他突然意识到距离自己从黑魔王的手下获救一恍之间已经过去了两个多月了。然而他没有料到，Newt Scamander再次造访纽约会把他单调的生活搅得天翻地覆。

因为Grindelwald的那摊子破烂事，Newt彻底打消了近期再次踏上美利坚土地的念头。然而在连续收到大量Tina寄出的以安全部部长（真正的！！）为中心的信件以后，他的内心也渐渐不安起来。加上家里的Theseus也在不断的给他施压（在多次向Newt追问任何关于部长健康状况的只言片语时Theseus如是解释道：“嘿，Newt，他可是我最铁的哥们儿！！”）综上所述，Newt果断的调整行程，更改了下一站的目的地。当他再次踏上纽约港口的木板时，早已等候多时的Goldstein姐妹们就冲上来给他了一个大大的拥抱。

“哦，Newt甜心，我们可想你了！”Queenie亲热地吻了他的脸颊，滔滔不绝地诉说着她有多么不舍得英国小伙子离开。

“你和你的奇珍异兽离开以后纽约确实显得索然无味了。 ”Tina比起她的姐妹来显得是矜持许多了，她快速扫了一眼自己的手表：“抱歉Newt，我一会儿有事情要和Graves先生商量，就不多留了，Queenie会先带你回家。”

“Teenie你应该记得他坚持让你叫他Percival的。 ”Queenie撅着嘴戳了戳她。

Tina的脸红了，她下意识地摸了一下鼻子，眼神躲避着自言自语道：“嘿，他是我上司…….那样不合适。”

“事实上我这次来的目的是希望能见上Graves先生一面，”Newt打断了她“Tina 如果你不介意的话请带上我，我的哥哥一直都很关心…很想知道他康复的怎么样了。”

“嗯哼，真的是只有你哥哥一个人想要了解Percival的情况吗？”作为慑神取念者，男孩暗中憧憬着兄长身边那个“英俊帅气的朋友”，一直在远处默默注视着他们的记忆片段在Queenie面前一览无遗。 Newt意识到她话中的隐藏含义以后耳朵一下子就红了，心中也有些担心自己一同前去的要求会不会被Tina拒绝。好在Queenie微笑着替他解围：“不如我们三个人都一起去吧”

Tina答应了，她一边伸手把Newt从Queenie的怀抱里解救出来，一边冲二人投去一个狐疑的眼神不知道她古灵精怪的姐妹肚子里卖的什么药。

他们到达病房的时候，Percival正百无聊赖地摆弄着他面前的的一碗麦片粥。听见他们进屋的声音，他抬起头疲惫地冲访客笑了一下。在看到姐妹身后的红发青年时，Percival的眼神亮了起来。

“Newt！真没想到这么快就能再次见到你，更何况这次是以我“本人”的身份。”他语言里的幽默感很自然，语气也很轻快，Newt感到这么多年来对方似乎一点都没变。

然而Newt依旧紧张极了，他从进门以来一直都和地板进行深度的眼神交流，直到听见他（自己一直都很敬佩，崇拜，或者可以说有一些迷恋的对象）叫自己的名字时，Newt才猛地抬起头。他立刻就注意到了一条从Percival手臂延伸到胸口的明显伤疤，他苍白的肤色，还有越发憔悴的身型； 看到记忆中体格健壮的男人现在的状态，神奇动物学家的心情一下子沉到了谷底（记忆中他一直很健康，现在他看起来不太好，一点也不好…）。Newt注意到自己出神地凝视着病床上的人已经好一阵子，他的举动在常规社交上已经可以算是不礼貌的；不好意思的移开自己的视线，Newt终于找回了自己的舌头：“是的，我们的确很长时间没见面了，我和哥哥知道你安全了以后都松了一口气。”

“啊，对了，Theseus他最近都在干什么？公务繁忙到都没空搭理我吗？”Percival询问道，不管他怎么努力掩饰，语气中还是能听出些许失落。

“他呀….哦，他近期的确挺忙的，你知道的…因为Grinderlwald还有…事实上我觉得他是因为对你有愧疚…因为…你懂的….你的经历。” Newt语无伦次的企图解释。

Percival皱了一下眉，他提醒自己一定得主动给Theseus写一封信把这个傻蛋从不必要的自责中骂醒。“不管怎么样Newt，你能抽出时间来见我，我真的很高兴。”他眼中透露着一种Goldstein姐妹从没见过的温柔，“我听说你现在大不一样已经成长成一名有能力有担当的青年了。”

来自暗恋对象的赞美砸得Newt措手不及，他的脸都快要和发色媲美了；Newt用尽了全身解数控制自己快要宣泄出来的爱慕（在房间那头的Queenie感受到了他的情绪，她咯咯的轻笑像是在提醒Newt这样做根本就是无用功。）。Newt企图转移话题来缓解自己的尴尬：“没有，其实我….嗯，谢谢你，嗯，我没有。哦不，我是说，您过奖了。” 该死， 为什么在这个人面前他没有办法讲出一句完整的话， “好了，不要再谈我了，我这次是专门来看望您的，Tina在信里把情况说得很糟糕，Graves先生。”

“叫我Percival就好；Tina在关于我的事情上倾向于夸大事实，她很担心我仅此而已。事实上我恢复的很好，没有必要紧张。”

“哦是的，头儿，如果您真的恢复得那么好；为什么刚刚治疗师告诉我要是他们不提醒，你就不会好好吃饭？！自我们进屋以来，您至始至终都没有碰那碗该死的麦片粥一下，这都过去半个小时了。”Tina一针见血地指出。

“天呐Tina，把这件事放下，行吗？”Percival长叹一身，很明显这个对话已经以不同形式重复过太多遍了。

“哦不，我偏不！不能再这样下去了！！都已经两个月了，在我看来您已经完全放弃了；你根本不在乎自己的身体到底有没有好转！！！”她控诉到，脸上泛着泪光，Queenie马上握住她的肩膀；Newt不确定Queenie的动作是出于安抚，还是摁住Tina不让她蹦起来。

“够了。”Graves的声音冷冷的，Tina的气焰顿时退下了。

Newt站到他们之间，他转头叫姐妹们先回家：“反正我也认识回去的路，再说我和Graves先生需要单独叙叙旧。”

Tina意识到自己越界了，她默默的点点头；出门前她还是不甘的回头看了一眼她的上司，她张了张嘴，似乎还想说些什么；Newt轻轻的把她拉了出去。Queenie凑上来握住Percival的手，轻声的冲他说：“Teenie不是那个意思，她只是…….”

“…….担心我，”Percival打断了Queenie，他的声音小得几乎听不见：“我已经很努力在改变了，只是……这真的太难了。”

“我明白亲爱的，别担心。下次你们见面的时候把事情再说开也不迟，正好Newt现在在这里，你们先聊吧。”她冲Percival调皮地眨眼，就跟着Tina的脚步出去了。

两姐妹离开后不久，Newt也回来了。他之前并没有说明自己出去做了什么，Percival好奇地看到Newt 带回了一个玻璃碗和一把小勺。

“Newt,你要是饿了的话就不必在这里陪我；去楼下的餐厅吃顿正经饭吧。”他建议道，看向碗里盛的东西。Newt 摇了摇头作为回应，他伸手把早已结块的燕麦粥推到一边，然后将那个玻璃碗端正的摆在Percival面前。

“这是给你的。”

“巧克力布丁？” Percival扬起了眉毛，他认出了碗里盛着的东西“谢谢你Newt,只是我现在还不饿，毕竟我已经吃过午饭了。”

“在这一点上Tina是正确的你午饭并没有吃什么。就算你感觉不饥饿，你的身体也需要食物。”Newt很坚持，他把布丁碗又往对方面前推了推。

“所以在你看来巧克力布丁会是一份营养全面的病号饭？”Percival脸上带着笑意。

“哦不，论营养价值布丁绝对不是理想的选择，好在它的卡路里足够高。而且我觉得从你喜欢的食物开始，会有助于你的恢复。”他停顿了一下，补充道：“我劝一些比较固执的生物吃饭也是用这种法子。”

“所以对你来说我就相当于另一只被你捡来的生物咯。”Graves故意逗他，Newt红着脸直口否认把Graves当成自己的生物。Graves莫名其妙地觉得他莽莽撞撞企图解释的样子特别可爱，“话说回来你是怎么知道我喜欢吃巧克力布丁的？”

“是Theseus告诉我的，他说这是你们以前在部队里的时候，你最喜欢吃的甜品。”似乎是不太能肯定，他再三确认到，“你现在依旧喜欢吃这个的吧？”

这次轮到Percival脸颊发热，意识到对方居然会把这条关于自己的小细节（尽管是Theseus随意提起的）记得那么清楚，令他受宠若惊。

“是，我是蛮喜欢巧克力布丁的；只是…我不觉得我现在吃得下。”

“那好吧，” Newt抬起头，他咬着下唇似乎不太明白下一步该怎么办。在他视野的边缘Percival轻握着水杯的手还在微微颤抖，此时此刻他脑中涌现了一个大胆的想法。

“你要是决定了不吃，那我就把它吃了算了。”Newt宣布道，舀下了一勺浓郁的散发着可可香气的布丁送进了嘴里.他慢慢地将小勺唇间拖出来，确保自己把整个勺子上的布丁都吮干净，随后又缓慢地用舌尖扫过自己的嘴唇，内心祈祷那动作看上去足够的色情，而不是活像一个神经病。他的目光穿过睫毛，掠过一缕正好落在额前的卷发，自下往上打量着Percival。

“嗯，它尝起来很美味，您确定不想试试吗？”

“不…还是算了，谢谢。”看在梅林的份上，Percival的脸到这个时候是真的红透了；好在他脸颊上的红晕成功得使他脸色看上去好了不少。

“那好吧，随便你咯。”Newt的语气很平淡，他似乎一点也不在乎对方再次拒绝了自己的邀请；与此同时，他漫不经心地又盛起一勺布丁；这一次他不光微闭着眼睛，及其缓慢地把勺子从舌面拉过，同时变本加厉的发出了一声长长的呻吟。

“嗯，入口即化；Graves先生，您真的不要尝尝吗？”

虽然不想承认，此时此刻Percival的确是感受到疯涌而至的一股欲望，也许是久违的食欲；或者更可能是对其他什么东西的渴望。他越发感觉自己开始动摇了，不经意之间他的动作已经背叛了意识 “就尝一小口。“他微微点头。

Newt笑得真挚极了，他渐渐向Percival倾身。看起来似乎是害怕把他吓跑，其实更是给他足够的时间后退抽身。当他们的脸只有咫尺相隔时，Newt悄声说：“试了也许你会喜欢呢。”接着他便吞并了那一小段距离， 吻上了Percival的唇。

 

事出意料之外，霎那间Percival着实是愣住了，任由Newt把舌尖凑近他的嘴里。然而Percival一直都是善观风色的人，用不了多久他便回吻了过去；吮吸每一丝流连在对方唇齿间的甜蜜，直到那馥郁的可可甜味渐渐淡去，只剩下Newt的味道停留在他的舌尖上。

红发青年中断了这个吻，仿佛又恢复了之前的腼腆：“所以Graves先生您觉得它尝起来如何？”

“非常好，”Percival的声音有些嘶哑，他感觉在迷离恍惚之境突然有什么东西绽放开来了，刺激着他所有的感官，“介于你刚刚还把舌头伸进我的嘴里，Newt我觉得我们可以已姓名相称了。”

“那我们做个交易，” Newt凑了上来，他的笑脸异常迷人“如果你再吃一些布丁，你想让我用什么名字称呼你都行。”

“没有问题 。”

Newt坐到Percival身边，确保对方能够以一个舒服的姿势靠在枕头上。他舀起一小勺布丁送到Percival嘴边，脸上是隐藏不住的笑意“亲爱的，张嘴。”

部长先生很满足地长叹一声，那个亲密的小称呼似乎对他很受用；他咽下了那口和记忆中一样好的布丁，往Newt身边蹭了蹭示意要更多。Newt是真的要笑出声来了，在服从对方的指令之前，他柔声问道：“Percival你现在是不是特别庆幸没有拒绝尝试新事物？”

之后Newt一边很有耐心的喂他布丁一边不间断的在Percival耳边亲声念叨鼓励的话；他会穿插着时不时偷一个吻让Percival有足够的时间适应这些食物。当Percival感觉不能继续的时候，他会用一个深吻或者是玩味的让对方舔掉自己指尖上的巧克力来完全引开男人的注意力。最后，Percival成功地在没有感受到一点不适的前提下吃下了那一碗布丁。Percival长久以来抽搐发疼的胃像是被一只温暖的手抚平了；身边人散发的体温也像一个拥抱紧紧地拥住了他。身边的环境让他放松了下来，他的意识很快漂浮了起来。

Newt很仔细地清理干净对方嘴边所有粘腻的痕迹，最后他在年长者的额头上落下了一个轻柔的吻。他默默地注视了一阵Percival完全放松的面容，一股成就感油然而生；他蹑手蹑脚地企图从床上爬起来，以便对方可以好好休息。然而在察觉到他的动静后，一只骨感的手突然扯住了Newt的衬衫，他听见一个声音低声说：“谢谢你。”

Newt动作温柔的把衬衫从那只手中解下，他反握住那只手轻轻施力捏了一下。

“当然，Percival，” 暗淡的灯光中他噙笑着，“我会为你做任何事情，甜心 （pudding）。”

然后...

然后呢

此时此刻Percival还没有意识到这会是一段完美且充满俏皮话的浪漫关系的开端。

 

 

The End


End file.
